Problem: Daniel ate 2 slices of cake. Omar ate 2 slices. If there were initially 5 slices, what fraction of the cake is remaining?
Explanation: $\text{fraction of cake eaten} = \dfrac{\text{number of slices remaining}}{\text{number of slices total}}$ Together they ate 4 slices, which leaves 1 out of 5 slices remaining. There is $\dfrac{1}{5}$ of the cake remaining.